


She loves him, He loves her

by conbradtrisjames



Category: David Tennant - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Romantic Fluff, shy David Tennant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conbradtrisjames/pseuds/conbradtrisjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I've finally decided to write a load of oneshots and add them to Archive. I have no idea if they're any good or not, so feedback will be accepted happily :) None of these are real, and Georgia and David are not married! I'll update as quickly as possible, and I might also think about making a Alec Hardy or Alec Hardy and Ellie Miller fanfiction :) Oh, and David is out of character, but I hope it's okay!</p>
    </blockquote>





	She loves him, He loves her

**Author's Note:**

> So I've finally decided to write a load of oneshots and add them to Archive. I have no idea if they're any good or not, so feedback will be accepted happily :) None of these are real, and Georgia and David are not married! I'll update as quickly as possible, and I might also think about making a Alec Hardy or Alec Hardy and Ellie Miller fanfiction :) Oh, and David is out of character, but I hope it's okay!

"David! Did you just eat my chocolate?" Georgia asked, folding her arms and raising a questioning eyebrow at him. "Mm, nope!" he denied, quickly wiping away the evidence, smiling softly. She chuckled softly, and tutted, "so...how come you have chocolate around your mouth, hey?" She questioned, taking a step closer towards him. He swallowed nervously, his voice going up an octave, "n...no?" he stammered. She laughed and gently pulled his head down for a kiss, "hmm, definitely MY chocolate!" she smirked, glad she'd made him flustered, smiling at how adorable he was.

Smiling slyly, Georgia tickled his sides, laughing as David giggled and attempted to stop her. She tickled under his arms, his stomach, his neck, and just anywhere in general. "You Mr Tennant, are a very ticklish man!" she exclaimed, tickling him some more, "promise me you won't eat MY chocolate again?" she murmured, glaring playfully at him. He gasped and giggled, "p...please! I...p...prom-ah-mise!" He laughed, slapping her hands away. 

"I guess that's what I'll be doing whenever you misbehave," she smirked. David pouted, and she laughed and then nipped his bottom lip, which caused him to blush and avert his gaze shyly. He smiled timidly at her, and hesitantly cupped her cheek and kissed her softly. "Mmm, you taste even better with chocolate!" Georgia winked, and looked him up and down, giggling at his flushed cheeks. She kissed each one of his red cheeks and then pulled away, chucking him his jacket, "go on love, you're buying me more chocolate!"

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my fault, so I'm sorry if I have made any mistakes. Please let me know what you think, and whether I should continue or not!


End file.
